Often power tools are operated in areas which do not provide adequate over-head lighting. For example, a do-it-yourself woodworker often converts a portion of a garage into a home machine or woodworking shop. However, a typical garage includes little, if any, over-head lighting which causes the user to operate the machines without adequate lighting or to purchase additional light sources (e.g. halogen work lamps). The operation of machines without the proper lighting may lead to inferior positioning and thus, inferior work product. Further, the purchasing of additional light sources such as halogen work lamps is not only costly, but such sources generate large quantities of heat making the work environment non-conducive for long periods of work. Further, such light sources may not provide the light at a sufficient quantity to the desired area. Thus, additional solutions are necessary to address the need for adequate lighting during power tool operation.
Presently, the need for providing sufficient lighting to a given work area while operating a power tool has been addressed by integrating a work light within the power tool. Although the integration of a work light into a given power tool appeared to solve the problem of inadequate lighting to a specific work area, currently available integrated light systems are inadequate for several reasons. For example, the light source integrated into a drill press is typically recessed in the main body of the head assembly (included in the drill press) behind the drill press bit. Such positioning is disadvantageous for the light source projects light onto the drill bit causing a shadow of the drill bit to be cast upon a portion of the work area in need of illumination. The larger the size of bit, the larger shadow created. Further, such light sources are non-adjustable which prevents the user from directing the light to the desired work area.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a power tool with an integrated adjustable light source which supplies unobstructed light to a desired work area.